


Brains & Brawn

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing a pretty girl in the library is a normal, college, boyfriend-girlfriend thing, even if he doesn't know what happens after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brains & Brawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [First Times Challenge-A-Thon-Thing](http://romanticalgirl.livejournal.com/558154.html).
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

So, there's this girl.

No, he thinks, it isn't that casual. Not the kind of thing you start off with "so," as if you're gossiping about the couple down the street and their little yappy dog, and she isn't someone who can be dismissed as "this girl."

He deletes it, watches the cursor dance backward on the screen, then mouses up and exes out the window. He isn't going to email Dean about this anyway, not really. What kind of answer would he get?

"Wrap it in foil before you check her oil, Sammy." He catches himself smirking as he imitates his brother. "No glove, no love, man."

Except that isn't what he needs. Clinical stuff, fine, he's great with that. He knows about STDs, where the clitoris is located, and this guy in his Stats class told him about this ABC thing you can do with your tongue, which might have been helpful except he's known about that one ever since he saw Dean practicing it in front of a mirror one very memorable and disturbing night when he was twelve.

"Gross."

"Hey, you." Jess puts a little extra something on the you, always does. It makes him feel special, like he might be the only you she talks to like that. "What's gross?"

"Something from when I was a kid," he says, closing his laptop so she doesn't catch sight of the stuff he's been reading. "Just remembering."

"Ah." She laughs and sits on his lap, placing her arms around his neck. "Boy stuff."

"Yeah."

"Worms and flaming bags of dog poo?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Gross," she agrees. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just, you know, reading." He gestures vaguely at his laptop, then puts his hand back on her waist. She squirms around and he hooks two fingers through her belt loops to keep her still. "Research."

"Oh. For class?"

"Yeah." He doesn't like lying to her, but you don't tell your girlfriend you're reading romance novels in order to find out about cuddling and how to be a gentleman after sex because all you've ever known is your brother the Casanova and your father who treats sex like exercise, something you have to have but probably shouldn't enjoy.

"You don't talk about your childhood much."

"No."

Jess puts her hands on his cheeks and looks at him. He's seen her study things in school this way, books, artwork, anatomy, and he knows this is going to lead to one of those tests he'll probably fail because he honestly has no idea how to be normal. "Huh," is all she says, and he breathes out in relief.

She swings her leg over and around him until she's straddling his lap. "Hey, you."

"Jess!"

"What?"

"We're in the library!"

"Oh my god, I love you." She giggles as she buries her face in his neck. "You are just so cute, Sam."

Yeah, that's great. He's cute. All of Dean's girlfriends used to call him cute, too. Oh, Sammy, you're the cutest. Ruffle his hair, pat him on the back, then mount Dean in the motel room while he's stuck reading books in the parking lot of the nearest convenience store next to the empty slushee cups and losing scratch tickets.

"Jess." He tugs on her hands and she quickly puts them back on him, one at his neck and the other sneaking up the back of his shirt. "Library."

"Sam." She licks along his jaw line then bites his earlobe. "We're alone."

"But what if someone comes up here?"

"No one comes up here. Not on a Saturday night and not to this part of the library." She crinkles her nose as she looks around. "It's dusty."

"Yeah, it kind of is, isn't it?" She murmurs yes and goes back to kissing his neck, and he decides, what the hell, kissing a pretty girl in the library is not the worst thing he's ever done. It's a normal thing. A normal, college, boyfriend-girlfriend thing. He cups her chin in his hand and lifts her face to his. "You're beautiful, Jess."

When she smiles he feels like the sun's just come out, all the demons have been driven away, and he's finally safe. That's the thing he never learned from his father or brother, that you can have that kind of safety without risking your life first. That you can have it with someone who doesn't know the world really is out to get you.

He picks her up, hands around her waist, lifts her off him and sets her on the table. She reaches for him and he shakes his head from side to side. "No."

"No?" Her lower lip sticks out as she pouts, a little girl denied her treat. "How come?"

"Do you want to… I mean, that is, would you like to…" He can feel himself blushing. "My roommate is gone this weekend."

"Cool." She twirls her braid around her finger. "And?"

Sam sucks in his breath and lets it out. When he speaks, all his words tumble together. "And if you would like to come back to my room with me, I would like to spend some time with you, like we have before, but I'm not expecting anything more than that, and I…"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Somehow, even after being with her for so long and after getting used to calling her his girlfriend, he wasn't sure she'd say yes. "I wasn't exactly suave."

"No," she says. "You're real." Jess slides off the table and stands at his side while he gathers his papers and laptop. "Do you have, um, condoms?"

"Yes. I should have said. I'm sorry. I have condoms, but it isn't like I bought them thinking you would want this right now. I mean, they aren't old or anything, I checked, I bought them when we started talking about it, and," he pauses, tucks his laptop under his arm so she can take his hand like she's been trying to do. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Nope." She grins, then they both burst out laughing, way too loud for the library. "You're very considerate."

"I just… I like you, Jess." He bends and kisses her forehead. "I don't want you to think I don't respect you, because I do."

She squeezes his hand and studies him again, like she did earlier. "Someday I'll probably ask you how you got to be so nice, but right now I'm wearing really cute panties and I kind of want to get back to your room and take them off."

"The pink ones?"

"No, the green ones you liked from my birthday."

"Oh," he says, and swallows hard. "Oh! With the bow and the dots?"

"With the bow and the dots."

"And the matching bra?"

"And the matching bra."

"So we're going to do this?"

"Yeah." She bumps her shoulder into him and presses a kiss to his arm. "I really want to do this."

He has to ask. "What comes after?"

"After? You mean tomorrow?"

"I mean after. Right after." When she doesn't say anything he's afraid he's asked the wrong question, said something that betrays he isn't normal like her and like the men she should be dating. "Jess…"

"Hush." She lightly punches his arm with her free hand. "I'm deciding if after we should go out to eat breakfast or if we should watch a movie and do it again."

"We could do both," he ventures, still unsure but more certain about Jess than about anything else. "Breakfast, movie, more sex?"

"You're the brains to my brawn, Sam."

He hugs her tightly to his side. "I love you."

"Like I said, brains."

He hooks his finger in the neckline of her shirt, pulls it out, then laughs when she slaps the back of his hand. "Just checking out the brawn."

"I love you, too." She gives him that smile again, then tugs on his hand before sprinting away from him. "Hurry up, Sam! Last one there comes last!"

One of his papers falls to the ground as he runs after her and he lets it go. He doesn't need the research anyway. If he goes wrong, Jess'll help him make it right, and that's enough.


End file.
